A Recipe for Chaos
by Aga Duha
Summary: What do you get when you mix four flowers? Lily has been terrorizing Hogwarts for three years. After her parents death, her three sisters transfer to Hogwarts also. The four reek havoc for months.. And then, strangely, one is expelled... PreOotp


Tada! My newest FanFic. Should be interesting, read and enjoy!  
  
`*`  
  
Lily Trouble Evans slammed her books onto the library table. She sat down ignoring the startled gasps and dirty looks from many students. 'Another day of studying,' she thought, growling inwardly. 'Another day of boredom... Not like there is anything to do in this damned school anyway.'  
  
Roughly opening a History of Goblins text she resigned herself to being 'nice and quiet', as the teachers put it. A 'Thank Merlin!' usually followed this statement when one reported to another. Circe, what she wouldn't give to have at 'least' one of her sisters here!  
  
Lily sat quietly, slowly sinking into the Goblin Rebellion of 1828... Although she would 'never' actually enjoy history (this was not sarcasm) she found herself wondering exactly how often the Goblins rebelled anyway. There was 1960, 1901, 1892, 1836, and on and on and 'on'!  
  
As she read, a mousy second year slowly and hesitantly approached her table, Lily had a reputation of being dangerous. That's why he walked so quietly... 'Better safe than sorry!' Mum had always said... How could you be safe around Evans!? She may be only a year older than himself but she was a Hell of a lot scarier.  
  
Better to come right out with it- "Er, Miss?"  
  
Lily jumped, startled out of her stupor. She accidentally hit the table edge as she sprung and the whole thing toppled over sending books, quills, parchment and an open bottle of ink skittering to the floor.  
  
The second year froze staring at the mess. He looked up to see a wand clenched tightly in Lily's hand, pointing straight at him. She may only be a year ahead of him but she was rumored to know some 'very' potent hexes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Miss! I r-really a-am!" The second year stuttered, panicked, it was hard not to with her glaring like that. "Headmaster D-Dumbledore sent me, Miss, h-he wishes to s-see you in his office."  
  
Lily loosened her grip on the wand, the glare in her emerald colored eyes lessening. "Well why didn't you say so!" She gathered her things, casting a spell to clean up the spilled ink. The second year was completely forgotten - and forgiven - as she signed out the book she had been so interested in. Lily set off into the hallways... She had best hurry, when Dumbledore - or any other teacher for that matter - asked to see her it was best to make a good impression. Oh no! He couldn't have found out about her hexing that sixth year... Could he? Damn, her record was bad enough without everything she did to the Gryffindors on it also...  
  
Fuck that stupid first year for making her late! Just because she had cursed half the school last year only just before the train ride. The stricken students were made to stay at Hogwarts an extra day to have the 'anonymous' hexes removed... no one ratted Lily out, if she could do that to the five-hundred people at once, think of what she could do to 'one'. It was still no reason to fear her! If her sisters had been there, the four of them could have had the whole 'school' staying after term.  
  
But they weren't.  
  
She and her sisters had been sent to different schools after finding they were witches. They had always been fighters - literally - and with a wand in each hand who knew what could happen. So unsuspected by the Quadruplets, when their Hogwarts letters arrived, their parents wrote back explaining the situation to the Deputy-Headmistress. McGonagall agreed about them being sent to different schools... and so a new set of letters arrived next week.  
  
Lily was the only one still to go to Hogwarts. All four were crestfallen, they wanted to reek havoc together! Not singly! Iris, the oldest, was being sent to an all girls school in the Canadian Northwest Territories nicknamed Aurora Witchery. Tansy, the sweetest of the four, was being sent to a New Zealand school, Maori Academies, and Petunia, the most sarcastic one of them all, was sent to the French school Beauxbatons - French had always been her best subject in Muggle school.  
  
They had all passed elementary with flying colors... with no help from their records... well, filing cabinet it was more appropriately called. Each girl had at least ten files to her name. Those had been the best years of their lives. Sure they had been trouble but that's the point of living! Having fun!  
  
They got into as many fights as they could, cheated on as many tests as they needed to and rolled in mud just for the heck of it! The cheating thing was just between each other - they all thanked Petunia for not letting them fail in French, and Iris was a Arithmetic whiz! - and they never picked on anyone younger or smaller than them, only the people who could fight for themselves. The Evans Four always won, however...  
  
Lily stopped at the statue she knew so well, the one she ended up visiting each time she hexed or cussed out another student. Luckily this gave her an excuse to always know the password. After visiting Dumbledore's office for the first time (shortly after the Welcoming Feast, she had punched a student during the train ride) she realized that to do anything in this new school she must have the proper passwords, no picking locks here - although that had always worked in elementary.  
  
She had snuck back into the office later that night and - finding a spell that she thought may have worked in some Muggle filing cabinets - cast it upon herself. She instantly knew almost everything to know about the school and it grounds, including every secret passageway and the password to every room. She remembered smiling and thinking how much this would help in her havoc reeking... she also remembered the week of detention she received when the old caretaker, Filch, wandered into the office a moment later.  
  
The password for this week was 'Blueberry Toffees' although where Dumbledore had found that particular saying she did not know. Lily muttered the phrase and the gargoyle hopped aside revealing a large escalator-like spiral staircase. She set her Witch Watch on 'Timer' and jumped though the doorway, taking the steps three at a time. It was a favorite 'past time' of hers to try and see how quickly she could get to the top. Her current record was exactly one minute and fifty-three seconds.  
  
As she ran she glanced at the pictures, lining the walls. Her favorite was just ahead, depicting a group of water nymphs being terrorized by a Dugbog. Of course this could never happen in the true wizarding world as nymphs - and fairies - are fast enough to escape quickly, the Dugbog eats small land - not air - animals. Who knows, even if they were attacked nymphs most likely have enough of their own magic to repel most enemies.  
  
It was still her favorite. Sometimes as she walked back down from her 'chats' with Dumbledore she would stop to coo at the sweet little Dugbog... Luckily no other student had caught her at it, her reputation would be gone in seconds. The gossips in this school were horrid.  
  
She reached the top of the staircase and checked her watch. Damn, eighteen seconds over. Oh well, she'd have another chance at it very soon most likely.  
  
Lily walked closer to the two great oak doors. She loved the way they shined in the pale torch light of the corridor. It was amazing she could find beauty in something that directed it's hate at her so often, but that's the kind of girl she was... totally ornery and not afraid of what anyone else thought of her. She smiled, and those were her good qualities. She was raising a hand to seize the great brass knocker adorning the entrance when the door swung open revealing... Sybil Trelawney?  
  
The bizarre woman smiled smugly. "See, I told you I Saw someone Professor Dumbledore!" She turned to say exuberantly.  
  
"Yes, Miss Trelawney." Said Dumbledore cheerfully, "You certainly warned me... You also said something about it being a 'tortured soul searching for guidance'? I do not think Miss Evans is tortured, do you?"  
  
Lily snickered. Her? A 'tortured soul'? Sure. Sybil had always been a couple ingredients short of a potion. It was no use wondering why Lily herself had signed up for Arithmacy rather than Divination. Not with Sybil Trelawney as an example to the uses of the 'Divine Arts', Sybil could make nuclear physics look phony. She pulled her self together and slipped on her poker face, it still came in handy sometimes.  
  
"Albus? You wished to see me?" Lily knew she would not be given detention for calling the Headmaster by his given name. Every teacher in Hogwarts had taken off points for it at first, but they came around. It was her running joke and no one could get her to drop it. Sure some of the coarser Professors still took points off now and then but who cares!? The smarter Ravenclaws earned it back in no time with their perfect little attitudes and huge brains... the sluttier Ravenclaws earned them back a 'different way', however. Thank Merlin Lily didn't fit into either category.  
  
"Yes I did call for you Miss Evans, if you will please take a seat while I escort Miss Trelawney to the statue." He stood from his desk and began walking towards the door. "And don't touch anything."  
  
Lily watched the two adults spiral down the staircase before running towards Dumbledore's potions cupboard. She had been running out of Chokeweed, she put most of it into the Gryffindor's food yesterday. May as well stock up while she was here rather than having to pay for it. Lily grabbed the jar and shook some into the small packet she pulled from her book bag. She stopped, pondering a moment, before grabbing some extra dried Feekmigs as well. She glanced furtively around, checking to be sure the Headmaster had not returned, then padded quietly over to the large wardrobe in the corner. She had wanted to know what it held for the longest time.  
  
Lily reached out to pull it open but froze when she heard a throat clearing itself behind her. She turned sheepishly, at least he hadn't seen her take the Feekmigs!  
  
"I thought I asked you to take a seat Miss Evans."  
  
"And I did, but I was so curious to know what was in this lovely, important looking cabinet," Said Lily, putting on an innocent tone and widening her eyes. "that I just couldn't help but want to see what interesting and special items it must house. Not everyone gets to come into your office and I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind me taking a small harmless peek around."  
  
Dumbledore smiled grimly. "I told you the first time you were in here never to touch my personal items."  
  
Lily's eyes widened even more falsely. "Oh no! It must have slipped my mind! I'm terribly sorry, Albus, ol' buddy!"  
  
"Take a seat Miss Evans."  
  
Lily dropped the act and walked over to sit in a large cushy armchair near to the Headmasters desk. It was one of those chairs where - after sitting - you sank about three feet and ended up looking straight into your knees.  
  
Dumbledore sat also, pulling out his desk chair and removing some important- looking papers from the seat, he sat perched on the edge, looking rather grim.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Lily," He began, all twinkles that had once invaded his eyes were now absent. "Your parents died in a car crash last night. It was dark and hard to see and your mother, she had been driving the car, she accidentally ran off the road." Dumbledore stopped, watching her.  
  
Lily sat, frozen. Her parents? They were 'dead'? Maybe they had never actually showed it to any of the Quadruplets, but they had loved and cared for their children. Made sure they had a good education and didn't abandon them when they were found to be Witches as some parents did.  
  
Sure they had been strict, hardly ever praising the four, and yes, they left them to the house-keeper to practically raise but... dead?  
  
Okay, so she had wished once in a while that she was born with different parents, ones that loved her. She had never truly wanted them DEAD! Yes, her mother had yelled at them for things as simple as disturbing her because of a nightmare, yes, her father had come home drunk at least once a month and beaten them, but Lily wouldn't wish 'dead' on anyone! Including the Gryffindors!  
  
Dumbledore had resumed talking, Lily had missed the first bit of the speech. "They have been informed of-"  
  
"Sorry," Interrupted Lily. "Who's been informed of what?"  
  
He smiled slightly and restarted. "Your sisters have been informed of the accident. They have requested to return to England for the burial, as you will, and the four of us have decided that it would work best for them to remain here at Hogwarts for the rest of their education."  
  
Lily's heart had sunken down to her knees at the announcement of her parents death, but at these words it leapt back into her chest again.  
  
"They're coming here?" She cried happily. She was dismayed to learn of her parents death but at least she would have her sisters. "All three of them are coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Dumbledore said, the twinkle returning at the sight of the girl who rarely smiled showing such joy. "I'm hoping it will curb your thirst for trouble a trifle."  
  
Lily, not wanting to jeopardize her sisters transfer, replied that it may, hopefully. Ha, she knew it wouldn't. They were accomplishing what they had only dreamed of for the last three years, and although it was only achieved through her parents death, she was happy it had finally happened.  
  
Yes, they would truly rule Hogwarts now, the sisters together. Many people had tried before to keep them apart but it was an impossible feat. The Evans Four would soon be reunited, and if you tried to stand in their way, you would be knocked right... back... down...  
  
`*`  
  
Sooo? Like? Ewww? Say so in a review if you have the time! Remember reviews motivate me, and if you really want a new chapter: constructive criticism! I love it! Well, Thanks! In advance to anyone who reviews.  
  
Oh yes! I must tell you I have this thing about New Zealand, one of my best friends came from there and I can't help but put it in some of my fic's. I also have this thing about 'Blueberry Toffees' don't know where it came from but I like it! Thanks for Reading!  
  
MysticWood 


End file.
